Soul Harvester
The Soul Harvester '''(Also called '''Invoking Crimson Release: Soul Harvester or Code: Soul Harvester) is a ability exclusive to Control Sequence. It's designed to be a superior version of “Soul Eater" a power utilized by the Black Beast and certain individuals. It's an enhancement and command code to Grimoire like the Original Grimoire, that so far only Nex has utilized with his BlazBlue. It's used to store power in the owner's body for the purpose of later uses, much like Soul Eater. However Soul Harvester seems to create that power into a new form, though what it is in specific hasn't been mentioned. Information Soul Harvester is a release designed to be used with a Grimoire to enhance its abilities and the owner's. Due to this, it's believed that the Soul Harvester can only be used with individuals with some sort of connection, be it artificial or pure, to the Grimoire of Origin and the Calamity God - the Black Beast. The Harvester operates on the negative feed force of the Boundary and refines it in a similar fashion to smelting. It has the power to collect souls into the body and give itself power or life value and collect souls into the object (body, soul, weapon etc.) to make it into a single superior entity or power, though the Harvester's true purpose is unknown. So far its only been seen to be used by Nex and his Azure Grimoire. History It's an enhanced version of Code: “Soul Eater”, a property of the Grimoire of Origin that used to draw on the Black Beasts power as a God of Calamity. Restriction Release: Soul Eater was used to release a black mist that would reduce all it touched to Seithr, draining it of life to cause death while absorbing that power and storing it into itself with its other ability Awakening Release: XBlaze, by storing Seithr into the owner's body as a positive feed of energy from the Boundary. The Code: Soul Eater was primarily used by the Black Beast and later developed as Drive in the Amanohokosaka Terumi Clan, and also, Ragna the Bloodedge. All of these were an obvious study when designing the Code: Soul Harvester, supposedly designed to build upon it as a process of evolution and bring users closer to the powers of destruction and harnessing it. Somehow, a considered success came to existence and was christened Code: Soul Harvester, installed inside of Nex's own modified Azure Grimoire, but what makes it a success is currently unknown. Reality 0 During the events after the Black Beast was quelled, someone managed to improve upon its inherent power over the code Soul Eater and agencies built upon it through years of careful research on the cellular designs that carried the innate connection to the Boundary's darkness. The first results were the Proto Blaze Harvesters, which were a type of Grimoire, and studied by the Mage's Guild's Izanagi Agency and planned to be implemented with future artificial human designs- though there's no evidence they ever were or if they were simply later on developed in Boundary Manifestation Experiments. Proto-Blaze was shut down as an idea however, likely due to being far to similar to the creation of a Black Beast in concept. Control Sequence It's dropped by Akuhei in Nex's Origin story that the NOS themselves weren't responsible for the Grimoire or the Harvester, its left up in the air where its origins stemmed from. Power and Abilities Soul Harvester seems to be an incredibly powerful ability on top of the grimoire, turning it into a calamitous force. Its an ability that allows its owner to consume the negative force that makes up a soul. The Harvester collects the souls and pours it into the owner, which with help of the Grimoire then captures and refines into the source of its power, a lot like a Cauldron. When the energy is captured by the Harvester, its refined and converted into raw power which is stored into the body of the wielder, allowing the power to grow. It then converts it and Seithr into a concentrated raw energy which releases the user's power—because of it, Soul Harvester can only be used with a Grimoire like Nex’s. The result is seemingly dependent on the wielder. The Harvester is known to increase strength and destructive potentials of the soul, but the true purpose of the Soul Harvester isn’t known. It will also harvest more than just souls, but also the energy of the Seithr Cores and the strange shards left over by the Seithr Beings after their destruction. Plot Nex used it to gather the energy of all the harvested souls of the area when he was wiped out from facing Siegfried, to gather energy and released his Grimoire beyond normal capability. Soul Harvester also consumed the powers of the Norai Stigma the BME used in the last episode of Verse 1 and resulted in giving Nex the power he needed to severely wound Zaezel at his core source of power. Those who can use Soul Harvester *Nex - Uses Soul Harvester with BlazBlue to store power into his body which fuels his apparent infusion to the Boundary. According to Nex, he has yet to release the stored energy, as he lacks the capability to do so. Related *Azure Grimoire (Nex's) *Nex Navigation Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Category:Unique Power Category:EvoBlaze Category:Plot